Massage
by Samuracan
Summary: Maggie was massaging his chest but with less complaint from Mike. Smut. Mike x Maggie Possible continuation featuring Scarlett


He could feel the hands massaging his chest, slowly stroking him and warming him up as he lay. It was so good to be back with Scar, especially after that nightmare of a dream.

"I was 17, I was back in high school and it was terrible." I groaned with pleasure as scar rubbed my cheeks in a rhythmic motion, hearing her do the same. Her hands were soft and reminded me of the dream that I had been experiencing.

"Scar…" I said.

"Scar. I don't see a scar." Confused, I ignored what she was saying as I felt her hands move down to my chest, caressing and stroking in a calming way. I would be lying if I didn't feel at least a little turned on as the soft hands caressed my body but relief was my focus at the moment, not sex.

"I know why you didn't want me to be with Stan. It's because you want to be with me." Oh, Shit.

I leapt from the bed and stumbled to the side of the room as I realised who was really stroking my chest. My own daughter.

"You wanna play games? I can play games. I'm a hungry lioness and you're a baby gazelle." She crouched on the bed giving me a clear view of her smooth cleavage. She looked prepared to ravish me completely, something that I could not allow to happen

"Rarr!" she roared as she jumped off the bed and chased me around the room. It was fun, much like the role-playing I enjoyed with my wife, Scar. Scar.

"No, no, no. Maggie, Maggie, Maggie! No." She would not stop chasing me and when she finally caught me she pushed me against the wall, preventing me from any escape.

I closed my eyes, realising how unacceptable it would be to even consider having sex with my beautiful daughter and kissing her luscious lips.

"Maggie, I'm not the person you think I am." I protested.

"Yes, you are." Her body pressed against mine. "You're not like Stan you're better than him, you're a nice person inside."

"Maggie, we can never, ever, ever…" I stopped talking and stared into her fiery passionate eyes that looked upon me as if they owned me. All of my protest stopped within my mouth that second. A second long enough for Maggie to kiss me.

I felt as her soft lips wrapped around mine catching them and locking them into place. They were so soft and the heat that I could feel turned me on inexplicably. Then her tounge pushed her way into my mouth, destroying my last act of defiance against her. It slid around, wrapping against mine, meaning that every sense on my tongue was on fire touching hers. She, kept kissing me as her tongue slid around my mouth to a point where I had to meet her. We were locked in a fierce tango which neither could stop. I pulled her closer so that her voluptuous breasts pushed against me lighting my chest on fire. I felt her pussy against my crotch and became maddened by the distance of our connection.

Suddenly, she turned me round and threw me onto the bed where she sat on top of my erection and slowly pulled my shirt off. As she did so, she began to kiss my body working her way up to my mouth were she lay against me for the next few minutes.

Then she began to take off her clothes, she raised her arms and took off her top, swaying from side to side over my throbbing crotch. She kept her eyes locked onto mine as all of her clothing came off, each piece brushing over me before being discarded to the side. She was in her bra.

I took a few seconds to stare at her beautiful perfect breasts and perky nipples. They were of a medium size and without any blemishes or imperfections. I was frozen as she sexily ripped off her bra and dangled it in front of my face, allowing only the tiniest bit to brush against it before throwing it to the side.

I grabbed her down and began to smother my tongue over her nipples. She gasped in surprised but I didn't relent as I moved between the two, moving my tongue up and down over them, unable to stop myself. I moved my tongue all over my breast to the point that she cried out in exhilaration. Before I could do any more she put her finger on my mouth to motion me to be quiet and stop.

Then she moved down my body so that her head was right above my crotch and then after locking eyes with me, her teeth bit down onto my trousers and slowly dragged them over my crotch to the bottom of my legs. I didn't move a muscle.

As she came back up, she moved to the top of my body, kissing me on the lips before kissing her way down my body agonisingly slowly. She kissed my lips where her tongue stayed for some time before moving down my chest, my abdominal area before reaching the top of my crotch.

She then pulled down my white pants with her teeth, which was by no means an easy task due to my erection that was pushing with all its might to keep it there. When she pulled it up and over, my penis shot up in its full glory. She looked it up and down as if gauging it before giving me a small wink.

I closed my eyes as her mouth first kissed the head of my penis, to which I responded with a hip thrust up begging her to move her mouth over it.

"What do you want me to do, Mike? Tell me what you want?" She said in feline and seductive tone gazing upon my penis as she said so.

"Please, just suck me." I begged her and within seconds her mouth had swallowed my penis completely. She moved with speed and managed to fit an inexplicable amount of my penis inside of her mouth. Her mouth moved up and down covering it in saliva as I felt my penis being completely engulfed. Her tongue stroked it as her mouth kept moving, creating a fiery force all over it. The sexual tension was tangible and her tongue just wrapped around it with slick skill. I couldn't control myself when her tongue began to massage my head, wrapping fully around it and massaging its top.

Her mouth moved faster and faster, up and down as I began to thrust and grab her head in any attempt to make her move faster. I tried to hold myself but the constant moving and caressing intensified and intensified until I finally exploded into the her mouth. I could feel my cum spreading around her mouth as I wished for it to stop.

Her tongue stopped moving and I thought that I had gone too far. I stared at her in horror and fear, but all she did was give me a seductive wink. Her tongue started moving again, gathering up all of my cum into her mouth whilst still fondling my penis. Then she took her mouth off of my penis, looked at me and opened her mouth to show me how much cum had come out of my penis. Instead of spitting it out as I expected, she sloshed it around in her mouth and swallowed it in three gulps. As I watched in absolute amazement. Scar had never been that dirty, but her offspring had become a masterpiece.

When she finally finished gulping the cum and licking the cum that had found its way onto her cherry red lips, she pushed me back down onto the bed before laying onto of me and closing her eyes.

I closed my eyes believing that was the end of the thrilling night until she started to slowly pull off her trouser bottoms revealing red laced panties that left nothing to the imagination. My breath started to increase as she slowly dragged them off, her panting increasing before laying back on top of me. As her vagina laid against my penis I heard her gasp and then sigh in pleasure. Then, at an agonizingly slow place, she began to raise and lower herself, whilst moving her hips forward and back, staring at me as if she was almost daring me to stop or challenge her.

I watch enraptured as she slowly start to move faster and faster her eyes still locked onto me with a glint of flirtatious cheekiness. As her speed accelerated and she had begun to thrust herself on top of me, I watched as her look of control slowly fell apart as her faced began to give hints of the animalistic pleasure she was experiencing. She rode faster and faster, closing her eyes when her calm demeanour had fallen apart and began to grunt and sigh in pleasure as she rode faster and faster, harder and harder over my cock.

For the first second of her screaming, I was terrified that we would be heard and that someone would burst into the room, but that fear was instantly expelled from my mind as I felt her pussy clench around my penis and her cum covered my penis in its entirety with a scream of pure elation.

She opened her eyes again before staring at me for a few seconds before slowly pulling herself off of me and climbing to the side of the bed. I was terrified that she would leave, which was only worsened as she left the bed and went down to the very bottom of it next to the door. Fortunately, instead of leaving she merely climbed back onto the bed on all fours, before slowly seductively climbing her way up between my legs and wrapping her tongue around the mess of cum that she had made around my cock. I shivered as she lapped up the final remains.

"It would be rude to leave a mess." She said before winking and lying down onto my torso. I could only watch enraptured as she dragged herself up so that her smooth breasts were lying against my chest and her sweet pussy was resting over my exhausted cock.

With a final wink, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

I had no illusions of what tomorrow would be like. But I realised that the only thing that could make it perfect would to be for my Scarlett to be there. As I fell asleep, I wondered if Scarlett would be as willing to forego the rules as I had been.


End file.
